World Twists
by Never-this-again
Summary: Do you really thought that the Astral World, the Barian World and our World are the only ones around? No, of course not. There are more. Much more. And now they collide. I'm bad at summarys, I'm bad at titles, but give the story a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**World Twists**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Bolded Cards are made by me.**

Prologue: Stories

Burning Stones were flying through the air. Some houses have already been set on fire. He could feel the heat even from here. It was burning down his hopes. Not much was left, from their once majestic capital city. He wished that this damn portal wouldn't have opened. The two worlds would never have collided. And this war wouldn't have happened. A war, they cannot risk to lose. A war, they were about to lose. To lose everything. Not even their city. Their whole world. Their universe. But a little chance was left. If the druids told them the truth. He didn't know if it was possible to seal the whole power of their world and bring it somewhere to save it, but it was their final last chance. He could already see the army of the other world. Their bodies were glowing and the air around them was shimmering. It was just a matter of time, until the barriers made to stop them were molten. Just a matter of minutes. Although they used the coldest ice, they could produce since they heard about the invasion, they clearly underestimated the power of the other worlds heat. No one around here was used to heat. It was always cold here. In that case, the other world was kind of the opposite of their world. This damn portal was giving up such heat, that they were first worried that it could melt their glaciers and flood the cities with that 'water', how the druids called that liquid. That was a huge mistake. Because the tread was not the portal, but that what was coming through it. And that was attacking their capital city now.

"Master, the druids are calling for you," he heard a servant from behind say. He immediately left the balcony, he was standing on and went to the library. He liked being in the library, he liked reading, especially the books that the druids wrote about other worlds. He never expected them to be true, till the portal opened and the shimmering army emerged from it. When he was younger, he once asked a druid where they get the ideas for writing this. "The Master tells us," was the only answer he got. Basically he liked the druids. Many of them liked the druids. Because they knew things that no one believed, until the happened. For example, no one believed the existence of 'water', until the druids showed them. But he disliked the taciturnity of the druids. They never said something without being asked, they wrote books instead. But now, the druids wanted to talk to him.

The huge blue doors of the library swung open when he came near them. He saw the druids standing around an iced table, muttering something he did not understand. On the table was a blue ball that was emitting an extreme cold, so cold that he even had to shiver a bit, before he got used to it. Inside of the ball there was a card. He could not see which card, but he didn't dare to come closer to the ball and take a look at it. Suddenly, the druids stopped their muttering and their heads darted to him in unison. The one that was standing at the end of the table was taking the word: "The Master won't be pleased with what we do here. No, he won't." He made a break, like he forgot that he was talking to him. "But nonetheless, we did. Because this is our world, too. And we have to do what we can to save it. We took the core energy of this universe. The core energy is the energy that keeps a world alive. Every world has it. Some are stronger, some are weaker. Some have special abilities, some have not. But it is very dangerous. Very dangerous, yes. Yes." He made a short break again. "If the core energy is taken from the world's core, the world will die." A shiver ran down the boys' spine. He couldn't believe that the druids were doing something like that. 'Killing' their world. "But this world was however going to die. The beings from the world of Calor won't be able to be here, without this world being destroyed. So we sealed the energy in this card. In this form the energy can be taken away from here, saved from the other world. And this will be your turn. We can open a gate for one person to the dimensional gateway. The dimensional gateway is where every world has its entry. Take the card and bring it away from here. But be careful. The dimensional gateway is the realm of the Master." "Who is the Master?" He finally managed to say, looking at the druids. They didn't respond. So he decided to ask instead: "What will I have to do when I am in one of these other worlds?" "That's the bigger problem in this. It is impossible for two world cores to be in the same world. One core will have to die, so the other one can survive. The core of our world would then become the core of the other world. This would cause the other world to transform into this world. The other world would stop existing and this world would be reborn. You just have to remain incognito until the battle of the world cores is over. And, in case that our core loses: You better get comfortable with living in that other world." The boy had to swallow hard. With these words, the blue ball disappeared, just as being sucked up into the card, whilst the card fell on the table. The way the druids looked at him, he thought that he had to pick it up.

The eldest druid, who spoke to him, did a sidestep revealing a small portal, similar to that the other worlds army used to come here. "You have to go now. We can't hold it open long, unless the Master will find out." He went to the portal. Unless he had a bad feeling about this, the druids were right. He had to go now. The army will take the palace soon. And then, this war will be over. When he was already standing half in the portal the druid said: "Your father would be proud of you," making him smile.

After he was gone the druids closed the portal again. They were now in a dying world, in the middle of a war, which they were going to lose soon and had just angered their Master, by sending someone to the dimensional gateway. But they did it for their world. So they did not fear what happened next. "This was never meant to happen. That was not the task I gave you. I made you the chroniclers of the dimensions. I wanted you to watch, not to act. You had to write about heroes and not become ones by yourself." Above the table the air seemed to crack, when someone with a dark armor and black wings entered their world. "This was never meant to happen. This world should have lost the war. Should have been destroyed. And I would have found a new world for you, like I did dozens of times before. But now, I have to find new chroniclers." The floor of the library started to crack, at a few places, they could see the darkness under the floor. The Master was sending them to nothingness.

"No, I won't let you do this. We did what was right. We have seen so many worlds end, we couldn't let this world go down too. And don't forget that I have the power to fight you." The eldest druid drew out a D-Pad made of Ice from his sleeve. The Master smiled and let a Black Metallic D-Pad appear on his arm.

Eldest Druid: LP 4000  
Master: LP 4000

"I start! Draw!" The druid shouted and added the drawn card to his hand. "I start with my Spell Card "Charge of the Light Brigade"!I can sent the top three card of my Deck to the graveyard and add one "Lightsworn" monster from my deck to my hand." He did so, sending two monster and one trap card to the graveyard and adding one monster from the deck to the hand. "But that's not everything. Now I use "Solar Recharge", discarding "Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid" to draw two cards and sent the top two cards from my deck to the graveyard." One of the send cards was a monster, again. "And now, since I have four "Lightsworn" monsters in my graveyard, I can Special Summon "Judgment Dragon" from my hand now!" The giant white dragon appeared in the library, surrounded by a shining light.

Judgment Dragon / Lv. 8 / LIGHT / Dragon-Type / ATK 3000 / DEF 2600

"I place one card face-down. Now I end my turn!" "Then it's my turn now. Draw!" The Master said unimpressed. "You are so dump, if you think you can win. You were never meant to win. Spell Card, "Offerings to the Doomed". With the cost of skipping my next Draw Phase, which I won't need anyway, I can destroy one monster you control." Bandages wrapped Judgment Dragon in and pulled him into an abyss that was opening underneath him. "Now I Normal Summon my "**Servant of the Darklords – Rage**", to put you back where you belong." An Angel with long blonde hair, a white dress and black wings appeared on the field, smiling evil.

**Servant of the Darklords – Rage / Lv. 4 / DARK / Fairy-Type / ATK 1600 / DEF 1500**

"Then I discard "**Servant of the Darklords – Lust**" to activate its effect: I can perform an additional Normal Summon this turn. And because "Rage" can be used as two tributes for the summon of a "Darklord" monster, I tribute it to summon "Darklord Asmodeus"!" The monster disappeared and a noble looking dark angel emerged on the field to replace it.

Darklord Asmodeus/ Lv. 8 / DARK / Fairy-Type / ATK 3000 / DEF 2500

"So, what about activating a Spell Card now? What do we have here? Oh, yes, "**Wave Of Negative Feelings**"! I equip it to my Darklord and immediately activate its effect. So now, we are both forced to discard every monster in our hands." "What?" The druid shouted, while watching the Lord sending one card to the graveyard. "Come on now, I don't have an eternity of time. Theoretically, I have, but I don't want to spend it with you now." The Lord said and the druid sent three monsters to his graveyard. "Now I come to the second effect of my Spell Card. As you discarded more monsters than I, my Lord gains a boost of 1000 ATK."

ATK 4000

"Now I'm gonna stop wasting time and end this. Asmodeus, attack him directly! Wave of Negative Feelings!" The druid gazed at the monster in shock and let out a scream when he was hit by the black lightnings of the monsters attack.

Druid: LP 0

The Lord turned around and opened his crack again, but then turned to the druids once more: "If you want to stay in this world fine. Then you will die along with this world. And don't worry the boy. I'll send someone to take care of him." He took away their powers of seeing through the dimensions and left.

He was standing alone in this strange room. Everywhere were portals of different sizes and colours. And he had to choose one. And it would be good if it was not the portal to the world they were in war with. Finally he decided to head through a small orange portal. When he entered it he felt his body changing. The blue color of his skin disappeared and there was growing something between his eyes. When he emerged the portal he found himself standing between two strange buildings. And he found it really hot wherever he where. This wasn't the other world, because the people on the streets didn't look anything like the army. And the heat wasn't coming from them. There was a big yellow ball above them where the heat was coming from. He then notices a piece of paper on the ground, like a piece of a book, but large and with many short storys. On the top of the page was a name written he didn't know, so he believed it to be the name of the city. "Wow," he thought. "It's really hot here in … Heart…land."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Enemy

Blizz has already spent a week in this world and somehow got used to the situation. He had built up a hideout in an abandoned factory, waiting for the fight of the cores to begin. Or to end? He had absolutely no idea if it may had already started. Or if his core had already lost. There was only one thing he knew: It hadn't won now, as the world he was in hasn't changed a bit. Well, it became a bit colder, since Blizz has arrived here, but maybe this wasn't due to the core and just a natural thing. Living in this world wasn't as easy as Blizz thought first, as he had no idea where to get something to eat and drink, but he soon found out, that merchants here threw away food that was absolutely okay, so Blizz only had to wait to pick it up, so he had no problem with starvation. But he wished that the core would speed up.

Meanwhile, in a different world...

Three figures were sitting in a dark room, they seemed to meditate. Suddenly one of them stood up: "I found him. Well, seems like had taken one of the most distant worlds from here to hide." "Nice," the second figure replied. "Shall I get to retrieve him?" The first figure turned around to face him: "No, not after your last job. You got to kill two people, but you decided to add a zero after it." The second one seemed to be annoyed by this. "Some of this girls provoked me." "They were four, or five, or anything and they just told you that your outfit was funny, and brother, it was," the third figure intervened, annoying the second one even more. "Oh shut up. Remember that you killed four of them, too?" The second one remarked to his sister. "But only because you told me, silly." The girl answered laughing. "No matter what," the first one interrupted the others, "I'm going to do this myself." "Sure," the other boy said, "You're not really the one for silent and fast. Just saying. Oblivious destruction is more yours." "I'm going to do this, no more discussions." "Yes sir," the second boy replied with a sarcastic tone, "Well, that means pastime for me." He laughed. "And what about me?" the girl asked. "You're staying too, what else?" "Aah, Okay. I was just a bit confused by who's going and who's staying." The first boy opened a portal with his hand and disappeared through it, the second one grinned to his sister: "Breakfast's confusing to you, my dear," and vanished through another portal. The girl replied, "Breakfast's very confusing!" and followed her brother through the portal he used.

Back in Heartland...

The climate was getting colder and colder. Now Blizz realized that this must have something to do with the core that was sealed in his card. The more colder it got in this world, the more happy he got. Because the cold must mean that his core was winning the battle. The world Blizz came from was always cold. Entire cities made from ice, Artists making beautiful ice sculptures... A tear ran down Blizz cheek. Everything he saw in front of his inner eye was gone. Everyone he had ever knew was dead. His father, all of his friends, the druids, dead. People he never got to meet, dead. But Blizz had still one last chance, to at least save the future of his people. His core had to win this battle. Blizz had no idea how this battle looked like, or how he would notice if it was done, but he wished he could help the core.

But now, it was time for Blizz to gather some food again. The old bread he got from a 'supermarket' four days ago was gone now. Also, although it was safe for him, it was very boring to spend all days in his hideout, so he really liked to go to public places and watched the people doing their everyday things there. It was also a bit 'getting used to the world you have to live forever if the core battles does not end well' for him. He had never thought about that scenario. What would happen if his core lost the battle and Blizz had to spend the rest of his life in this world? He did not know how to answer that.

After he gathered some food, from another supermarket this time, because the last time, he went to the same supermarket two times, the owner called the police, he decided to relax on a bench in a park for some time. It was a nice evening, not many clouds were seen in the sky, it was quite warm, but not hot, some kids were here too to play soccer or hide'n'seek and they were looking like they were having so much fun. This was the point of Blizz mission that disappointed him a bit. He had to destroy the world of all this innocent people. But, like every time when he got that feeling, he shook it off and concentrated on the next thing that happened around here. And this thing was a little brown and white striped cat that was stuck on a near tree, with a little girl standing underneath it, trying to get the cat to come, by saying: "Come on Princess, come down to mommy!" But the cat didn't response to that, it eyed a brown-haired guy, who was climbing the tree to get to the cat. When he was finally up, he grabbed the cat, ignoring its hissing and its claws and climbed down again. "Oh, thank you for rescuing Princess. Say thank you Princess!" the girl was overly happy, but the cat just let out another hiss, before the guy gave it back to the girl. He then turned his face a bit, so he looked into Blizz direction and his face darkened visibly. "Keep her away from trees," he remarked to the girl, before walking off into Blizz direction and sitting down on the bench next to him.

"Hi," to boy said, "What's your name?" Blizz was a bit surprised by the question. What was this guy wanting from him? "It's not your business." Blizz said harshly and stood up to return to his hideout. The brown-haired boy sighted. "Blizz, we can do this easy way or hard way. Your choice." The mention of his name made him jump, he turned back to the still sitting guy. "What?" he said, completely thunderstruck. The other guy lowered his voice: "Hand me the core and no one gets hurt." All color vanished from Blizz face, as he realized what this guy was talking about. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice shaking. "My name's Dracon, Dimensional Crusader under the command of the master. You might already heard from him, I heard the silly druids were unlikely talkative back then." "Okay, I'm giving you the card with the core." Blizz reached into the pocket of his pants, the other guys eyes fixed on every of his movements, pulled the hand back out... and ran away as fast as his feet could move. He didn't turn around, because that would've made him slow. So the master was real. He always thought that it was kind of a simple god figure, one of that kind some people believed to exist but no one could prove it. But what this guy, this Dracon, knew, about him, the core, the druids, than the master must be real. And if he was real, then Blizz was in serious danger.

After he ran through the whole town for about half an hour, he arrived back at his hideout, the abandoned factory. And he has never been happier to see the rusty pieces of metal lying there, the old mattress he used to sleep on and the stolen plastic box he kept his food in. He let himself fall on his bed, breathing heavily but happy that he got away. He looked up to the crackled first and second floor and …. shit. Blizz heart nearly stopped. Hanging down from the first floor, he could see two legs, covered in black pants and wearing heavy black boots. "That took very long. What have you done on the way, written an opera." The voice belonged to Dracon, who now got up and jumped down from the floor, landing only three meters away from Blizz. And in this second, Blizz gave up. He was much to exhausted to run and if this guy found him here, he would find him everywhere. "Don't look so shocked. This whole place is so soaked in core energy, it was way to easy to find you here. Oh, and if you think of running again, I could catch you with one foot tied to my arms, I just wasn't in running mood." He yawned, implying that he was bored by this situation. Blizz tried to calm himself down. He needed some time to breathe, so he asked: "Why do you want the core?" The guy chuckled. "I stopped asking for the why years ago. I never got answers if I asked." "Then why are you still serving the master." Dracons chuckling turned into laughing. "The master is more powerful than any of us. He could kill me with a wink. Of course, if he would kill me, I'd be free at last and I wouldn't have to murder for him anymore. But then somebody else would take my duty and the killing would go on. And by the way, if one of my fellows would have come here, he would have killed you, the cat, the cats 'mommy' and every bystander he came across while chasing you through the town. But since I'm here, let's make a deal."

He rolled up the left sleeve of his shirt. "If you can defeat me in a duel, you can keep the core. If not, I take it." Dracons left arm started to change. His skin was becoming brown, and something was appearing on it. '_Are this...scales?_' Blizz thought confused. His fingernails disappeared into his skin and each finger on his hand was getting a razor sharp claw. Soon it looked like the arm of, yes, of a Dragon. Then, a conical D-Pad, made from brown scales grew out of his arm. **(AN: Think of Astrals or Dark Mists, just brown.) **

Blizz took a few steps back, before he put on his own D-Pad. It was made of ice, the card zones looking like spikes. "Let's do it," he shouted, "Duel!"

**Blizz: 4000 LP**

**Dracon: 4000 LP**

* * *

**Finally finished. *insert applause* **

**Yep, the guys name is Dracon, coming from Dragon. Along with Blizz, coming from Blizzard, maybe the worst namings I have ever done, but I grew familiar to them and I hope you will too.**

**Nope, no duels in this one. Hate on me if you want, but the duel is coming in the next chapter. Or is it...? Just joking, it is.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: 'R'

**Blizz: LP 4000**

**Dracon: LP 4000**

„I'm going to take the start," Dracon said, "I hope I won't beat you too hard. I Normal Summon 'Axe Dragonute'!" A black, humanoid and armored Dragon appeared on the field, wielding a big axe.

**Axe Dragonute / Level 4 / DARK / Dragon-Type / ****2000 ATK**** / 1200 DEF**

"Next up I activate a Spell Card: '**Dragonutes Reinforcements**'! Now I can Special Summon one 'Dragonute' from my Deck." Another Dragon appeared on the field, this time, it was green and was holding a lance.

**Lancer Dragonute / Level 4 / DARK / Dragon-Type / ****1500 ATK**** / 1800 DEF**

"But as the cost of my Spell Card, I now take Damage equal to my Monsters ATK." The green beast turned around, piercing Dracon with its Lance.

******Dracon: LP 4000 → LP 2500**

'_What the hell is he doing? He is willing to take that much damage just for the summon of that Monster?_' Blizz thought, but his thoughts were cut off, when Dracon continued his turn. "Since I control two of my Dragons now, I can Special Summon this one." A third Dragon emerged onto the field, red, its weapon a sword.

******Sword Dragonute / Level 4 / DARK / Dragon-Type / ********1700 ATK******** / 1200 DEF**

******Sword Dragonute: 1700 ATK → 1200 ATK**

"Wait, your monster lost ATK, why?" Blizz asked confused. Dracon responded immediately: "That's the cost for its Special Summon. But don't worry that my monsters could become too weak." He laughed. "I set one card and end my turn. Show me what you got!" His face-down card appeared. '_He's not Xyz Summoning, although he could. What is this guy planning?_' Blizz continued his thoughts, before drawing a card. "So it's my turn now. I Normal Summon '**Cryo Tamer**' and use its effect to Special Summon '**Cryo Beast Muldrow**' from my hand!" A small hooded figure holding a whip appeared on the field, cracking his weapon once to open a portal, from which a big bird emerged, with wings made of icy spikes.

**Cryo Tamer / Level 4 / WATER / Spellcaster-Type / ****1600 ATK**** / 1000 DEF**

**Cryo Beast Muldrow / Level 4 / WATER / Beast-Type / ****1800 ATK**** / 800 DEF**

"Next I activate the Spell Card '**Cryo Material**'. With it, I can target one Cryo Monster I control and let it treat itself as two Materials for an Xyz Summon! So I overlay '**Cryo Tamer**' and '**Cryo Beast Muldrow**' with the power of '**Cryo Material**' to Summon '**Cryo Lord Magura**'!" Blizz' Monsters turned fully blue and shot towards the sky, before a humanoid magician appeared, covered in an armor and a fur cape. It wore big gloves, which had snowflake symbols on them.

**Cryo Lord Magura / Rank 4 / WATER / Spellcaster-Type / ****2600 ATK**** / 2000 DEF / 2 Xyz Materials**

"Let's show Dracon how cold we can get," Blizz continued, "Magura, attack '**Sword Dragonute**', Freeze Knuckles!" The magician ran towards the red Dragon, its fists starting to radiate blue light. Dracon seemed to be completely chilled, since he waited for Magura to be halfway to his monster before he intervened: "I activate my Trap Card '**Frontline Defenders**'. It makes the ATK of my monsters 0 and switches them to Defense Position, but also they cannot be destroyed by battle this turn."

******Sword Dragonute: 1200 ATK → 0 ATK**

**Axe Dragonute: 2000 ATK → 0 ATK**

**Lancer Dragonute: 1500 ATK → 0 ATK**

Magura finally reached the Dragon and punched it into its stomach, but it did not give a whimper to it. '_Damn it._' Blizz thought before saying: "I place one card face-down and end my turn." '_Good,_' Blizz thought further, '_My face-down '_**_Cryo Wall_**_' will keep me save if he Xyz Summons next turn. And then I can finally use the effects of my Cryos again, because the backdraft of __'**Cryo Material**__' will finally wear off_.' "That means that I can start my turn," Dracon cut his mind off, "First the second effect of '**Frontline Defenders**' activates, switching all of my monsters to Attack Mode. And now, get ready to lose." He said the last sentence with such a conviction, that Blizz was shivering. "I overlay my three Level four Dragonutes! Come forth, my Knight of the Dragons, '**Number R: War Dragon – Excalibur**'!"

The three dragons Dracon controlled turned fully purple and spiraled into the air, where a cosmic portal opened. When the portal exploded, a heart shaped _thing _emerged from it. Blizz looked closer onto it and realized that it was a dragon, that covered itself with its enormous wings. At the top of the heart a silver sword was darting out, but only its blade, with three red gems on it, was seen, the grip was covered by the wings. Then slowly, the wings opened up, revealing the Number. It was a brown, humanoid dragon, wearing a golden armor, the letter 'R' carved into its right chestplate. When it was in its full statue, it opened its golden eyes and glared down onto the battle it was called in. Blizz shuttered when it looked at him. This dragon had an unbelievable authority in every of its movements. Three yellow Xyz Materials orbited it.

**Number R: War Dragon - Excalibur / Rank 4 / LIGHT / Dragon-Type / ****2000 ATK**** / 2000 DEF / 3 Xyz Materials**

But there was one thing that unnerved Blizz. "This monster is the _Number_ 'R'? 'R' is a letter, no Number. Also, I expected a bit more than 2000 ATK points." Suddenly Dracon exploded into a loud laughter, as if what Blizz said was the best joke he ever heard. "I do not expect you to be good at maths. 'R' is a variable. It includes, everything. The variable 'R' includes every possible Number, if one hundred and seventeen or fifty millions. Or minus thirty-three thousand. Everyone. And that's exactly what my Monster can do outside of battle. It can absorb every power. It's a big power preserve. That's how I will take your worlds core. But first, I Normal Summon this," Dracon returned to the duel, "'**Flail Dragonute**', Attack Mode." Another Dragonute appeared on the field, being purple this time, a huge flail in its hands.

******Flail Dragonute / Level 4 / DARK / Dragon-Type / ********2100 ATK******** / 1000 DEF**

"Now I show you what my Number is capable of. I use one of its Materials to double '**Flail Dragonutes**' ATK!" One of the yellow Xyz Materials left the orbit around the dragon and was absorbed through its sword. Then, a golden glow started to radiate around '**Flail Dragonute**'.

**Number R: War Dragon – Excalibur: 3 Xyz Materials → 2 Xyz Materials**

**Flail Dragonute: 2100 ATK → 4200 ATK**

"And I'm not finished yet. Because a Material was detached from Excalibur, it gains one 'Excalibur Counter' and thus 1000 ATK." One of the swords gems started to glow.

**Number R: War Dragon – Excalibur: 0 Counters → 1 Counter**

**Number R: War Dragon – Excalibur: 2000 ATK → 3000 ATK**

Blizz couldn't hold back any longer, he had to intervene now: "I activate '**Cryo Wall**'! If you attack me now I can negate the attack by detaching an Xyz Material from my Lord." Dracon just chuckled. "I activate '**Scarlet Blade**' and equip it to Excalibur." The dragons sword turned fully red. "Now, all attacks and effects of my Dragon become unnegateable. So, Excalibur, wipe out his '**Cryo Lord Magura**'. Red Excalibur Strike!" The dragon swung its sword and a scarlet shockwave, coming from it, cut Magura in half.

******Blizz: LP 4000 → LP 3600**

"And now, finish him off. '**Flail Dragonute**', Attack!" His second Monster swung its deadly weapon and punched Blizz into the left side, knocking him to the ground.

******Blizz: LP 3600 → LP 0 [LOSER]  
**

Blizz refused to stand up again. He lost. Everything. The core. With the core, he lost his home. With his home, he lost his hopes. And with his hopes, he lost everything he needed to stand up for. Suddenly, he felt something warm on his arm. He took a short look and saw a light beam piercing into his D-Pad, into his Extra Deck, where the card with the core was stored. Blizz looked into Dracons direction. He hadn't moved, but the Dragon behind him has. The 'R' on his chestplate was glowing, the light beam was coming from it. After a few seconds, a blue orb exited Blizz' D-Pad and was absorbed through the 'R', before the light stopped.

"I wish you all luck for your future." Dracon said, the dragon returning to its card. He turned around and was about to go, when Blizz shouted: "You're leaving me here? Alive? Aren't you afraid that I could come after you?" "No. I'm not afraid of you. I'm stronger than everything you can throw at me. You should be afraid of me." "NO," Blizz jumped up and yelled, "I'M NOT HIDING FROM ANYONE!" Blizz saw a crowbar lying next to him. He grabbed hold of it and ran towards Dracon. "GIVE ME THE CORE BACK!" He lifted the crowbar up, ready to slam it into Dracons head, when the latter turned around and stopped it with his hand. Or … with his claw? Blizz couldn't believe his eyes, he stumbled backwards and fell down again, the crowbar falling to the ground. In front of his eyes, where Dracon did just stand, was now staying '**Number R: War Dragon – Excalibur**'. It growled once, before saying, recognizable in Dracons voice: "That's why you should be afraid of me. I AM Number R. Or Number R is me. I don't know anymore, it is this way now for such a long time now." For a short moment, Blizz could see sadness in the majestic dragons eyes, before they returned to their immense authority. "I like you guy. You're bold. No one ever tried to attack me." The 'R' on his chestplate started to glow again. This time, a red orb emerged of it, forming something that looked like red chalk. "I'm giving you time and a rematch. Draw a door on any massive thing, and a dimensional portal will appear, which will bring you wherever I am. But beware. If you come after me, there's no return. If you lose, I will kill you." With this, he threw the chalk to Blizz, opened a portal and left, leaving a stunned Blizz behind.

He slowly got up, staring at the chalk in his hands. He knew, that this Dracon wasn't one of the bad guys, he hadn't left the chalk behind if. Or was he? He had no idea what would happen if he rematched Dracon one. But now, one sentence was echoing through Blizz head. Silent first but then louder and louder, until he finally said it: "It's not over yet."

* * *

Author-made Cards

Sword Dragonute / Level 4 / DARK / Dragon-Type / 1700 ATK / 1200 DEF  
You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) while you control at least 2 Dragon-Type Monsters. If you do: This card loses 500 ATK.

Flail Dragonute / Level 4 / DARK / Dragon-Type / 2100 ATK / 1000 DEF  
If your opponent controls a monster with an ATK higher than this cards DEF: This card can't declare an attack.

Number R: War Dragon - Excalibur / Rank 4 / LIGHT / Dragon-Type / 2000 ATK / 2000 DEF  
3 Level 4 Dragon-Type Monsters  
Xyz Materials cannot be detached from this card, except by its own effect. If a Xyz Material is detached from this card: Place 1 "Excalibur Counter" on this card. This card gains 1000 ATK for each "Excalibur Counter" on it. Once per turn, during your Main Phase: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 Dragon-Type Monster you control, except this card. Double the targets ATK and if you do, destroy it during the End Phase.

Cryo Tamer / Level 4 / WATER / Spellcaster-Type / 1600 ATK / 1000 DEF  
Once per turn: Special Summon 1 "Cryo Beast" Monster from your hand in face-up Attack Position. It can't attack.

Cryo Beast Muldrow / Level 4 / WATER / Beast-Type / 1800 ATK / 800 DEF  
If this card is attached to a "Cryo" Xyz Monster as Xyz Material: You can detach it to destroy 1 face-up card on the field.

Cryo Lord Magura / Rank 4 / WATER / Spellcaster-Type / 2600 ATK / 2000 DEF  
3 Level 4 Monsters

Dragonutes Reinforcements / Normal Spell Card  
Special Summon 1 "Dragonute" monster from your Deck. Then, inflict Damage to your Life Points equal to that monsters ATK.

Frontline Defenders / Normal Trap Card  
Activate only during your opponents Battle Phase while you control 2 or more "Dragonute" monsters in face-up Attack Position. Change them to Defense Position. Their ATK becomes 0 and they can't be destroyed by battle this turn. During your next Standby Phase: Change them to Attack Position. They must attack that turn, if able.

Scarlet Blade / Equip Spell Card  
Equip only to "Number R: War Dragon – Excalibur" or "Number CR: Nuclear Dragon – Excalibur". The equipped Monsters effects and attacks cannot be negated.

Cryo Material / Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 "Cryo" Monster you control. It can be treated as two Materials for the Summon of a "Cryo" Xyz Monster until the End Phase. Until the End Phase: Xyz Materials cannot be detached from Xyz Monsters you control.

Cryo Wall / Continuous Trap Card  
If an opponents Monster declares an attack: You can target 1 "Cryo" Xyz Monster you control. Send 1 of the targets Xyz Materials to the Graveyard and negate the attack.

* * *

******This chapter and the previous one where originally one and the same, but it got a little bit too long for me, so I splitted them. (Fun Fact: According to my Text Program, "splitted" isn't a word.)**

******Yep, 'R' is a Number. Or, at least it is a variable. At least in German Maths. At least in my maths classes. At least as far as I know. Don't condemn me.**

******Crazy, I got nothing more to write down here. You already know all characters during this one, there's nothing to explain about the names (You can find the Cryos in Chapter 1 of 'The Neglected Ones') since the Dragonutes must go without saying...**

******...That's all. I think. Bye.**

******Oh, almost forgot: Please Rate and Review!**


End file.
